ÉPOCA DE OURO
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Um tempo onde a casa de Voldemort era o palco principal. Um tempo onde ainda havia alguma misericórdia. Um tempo que nunca mais iria voltar. SSPO.IKPO.LMPO.TRPO
1. ATO I

ATO I

Os dias não eram mais os mesmos. A casa estava vazia sem aquela voz, sem as altas gargalhadas que ecoavam pelo salão de festas e acabavam nos estreitos corredores que levavam aos nossos quartos. Ainda podia ouvi-la chamando meu nome, melodiosa, querendo algo mais do que aparentava querer. E sempre queria. Sempre conseguia. Nem mesmo meu proposital mau humor a desviava de seu caminho, de seu objetivo. Era energética, decidida, não aceitava não como resposta. Por isso me perseguia se excitando com minhas constantes negativas. Eu me protegia - tentava, pelo menos -, mas ela insistia em me desafiar, insistia em tentar quebrar a "carapaça na qual eu vivia me escondendo" - era o que ela afirmava sobre mim. Eu, Severo Snape, enganado sobre mim mesmo? Nunca. Não. Mas o som de um quase inaudível não a transformava em outra mulher, e aí, meu amigo, você pagaria por todos os seus pecados, ao mesmo tempo em que incluiria mais alguns em conta.

Presto a atenção a tudo sempre que passo pelo jardim de inverno. Especialmente quando as janelas envidraçadas estão abertas. O ar me parece melhor, mais respirável. Sinto o perfume dela e a vejo ali, onde adorava estar, observando a paisagem, onde passava seu tempo rodeada por todos. Todos, sem distinção, mesmo quando em companhia de desprezíveis elfos, não distinguia, não conhecia tal palavra, mas como era distinta! Ah! Os simples gestos, toques, a forma como bebia o vinho. Todos a admiravam, a bajulavam e adulavam, entre infindáveis outras formas de agrado... Fazíamos também, nós, o grupo seleto, mais do que os outros, sem sentir vergonha por mostrar quem éramos quando deveríamos aparentar não sermos. E relacionado a isso eu tinha muita vantagem sobre todos, pois aprendi desde cedo a aparentar ser algo que não sou. Bem, como um Malfoy, eu realmente sou muitas coisas: poderoso, influente, rico, sangue-puro, mas escondo tantas outras coisas que até mesmo eu tenho vergonha de ser.

Era certo que todos sabiam sobre nossos joguinhos, nossas aventuras com aquela mulher, mas só alguns, um número restrito de homens, contados apenas nos dedos de uma mão, compartilhava dela. Em verdade, ela nos compartilhava, nos fazia de tolos, nos humilhava e continuávamos aos seus pés. Era inevitável, garanto. Mas por vezes, quando sozinho, dizia a mim mesmo que não mais a deixaria se aproximar. Faria com que ela percebesse que eu não era um joguete, que eu era um homem, e diferente de todos ali, ao qual deveria respeitar e apenas socializar-se, nada mais, nada menos. Pobre de mim o dia em que ela percebeu o que eu pretendia. Afirmo que se não a conhecesse há tempo, pensaria que ela me amava... e muito. Tolo, eu apenas alimentara outra fantasia daquela mente perversa, cheia de vontades insaciáveis, quem sabe comandadas pelo próprio mestre para testar ou tentar seu mais fiel comensal: Severo Snape.

Para cada dia naquela mansão, eu precisava recuperar um ano da minha vida! O que eu jamais conseguiria porque não se pode voltar atrás, não se pode mudar o que está escrito sem destruir muito ao redor. E eu já tinha me perdido, estava casado com uma boa mulher de sangue puro, de uma das famílias mais antigas que existiam, os Black. Contudo, eu morria cada vez que pisava naquela mansão e olhava dentro dos olhos da mulher que ladeava o mestre, como se ele fosse o único que valesse a pena. Ela sempre parecia absorta das longas conversas cheias de falsidade, às quais eu era um dos mais ativos. Era preciso, tinha que me precaver ou seria rebaixado a um simples subordinado. Não que eu fosse o grande braço direito de meu mestre, também não estava longe de sê-lo, mas havia muitos de nós, muitos seguidores, cheios de encanto pelas novas idéias, cheios de soberba para segui-las à risca e com muita vontade para lutar pelo que achávamos ser certo e justo. Nosso mestre nos vislumbrava com suas idéias, e cegados pela beleza de um mundo melhor, abraçávamos tudo a nossa frente. Mesmo que estivéssemos, de início, duvidosos ou desconfiados do rumo que tomariam certas atitudes, o mestre conseguia convencer-nos de que tudo terminaria bem... E para os poucos de quem, acredito hoje, ele suspeitava que duvidassem um pouco mais, mostrava seus desejos e realizações de forma baixa e vil: através dela - da mulher, da rainha daquele mundo criado por Voldemort -, passávamos a concordar com todas as palavras que ele dizia.

Rogo pelo fim dos meus dias, para que com ela possa me encontrar no lugar onde se encontram as almas que nos corpos já não habitam mais. Encontrar-me-ei com aqueles brilhantes olhos castanhos, que me contavam os piores, porém, devaneadores segredos. E mesmo que, durante sua ausência eu fosse devastado da face do meu ser, assim que ela a mim se dirigia tudo voltava à tona, meus pés conduziam-se pela senda que ela criara para seu escravo me tornar! Ó afortunado escravo fui, com uma senhora cheia de comiseração e de afeições que me elevavam à condição de rei. Mas desgraçado foi o ser que dela me afastou, arrancando de mim tudo o que havia de bom, atirando-me novamente ao inferno desta vida. E não importa que me cuspam sobre a face: "Ó, Karkaroff, quão grande tolo fostes por jamais pensar em ti mesmo, por viver uma vida estúpida e inócua!". Não mudaria nada nesta reles existência por saber que, se assim o fizesse, indubitavelmente não a teria conhecido e o vazio que assolaria meu pobre coração em tempo algum seria preenchido. Minha senhora sempre esteve em primeiro lugar. Precisamente como nosso mestre ordenava, e sujeitávamos-nos a sua vontade, assim igualmente ela nos administrava. Éramos subjugados a sua cobiça, suas delinqüências, as suas necessidades... Lindamente era a dona de tudo em mim, e se me ordenasse o pior, eu o teria feito... e fiz, levado por meu mestre, inconscientemente ordenado por ela. Sim, admito hoje que eu fiz.

_And Aubrey was her name, a not so very ordinary girl or name.  
But who's to blame?  
For a love that wouldn't bloom, for the hearts that never played in tune.  
Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing take away the words that rhyme it doesn't mean a thing.  
_


	2. ATO II

ATO II

Asseguro que fui o primeiro a conhecê-la. Fui o primeiro a bater os olhos nela e colocar as mãos em seu corpo. Fui aquele a quem ela procurou com mais freqüência e o que ela sempre cumprimentava. Falo aqui de homens comuns, como nós, o mestre era um caso a parte, ele tinha mais poderes do que todos nós juntos, poderia qualquer coisa e não me surpreendi quando aquela linda mulher adentrou a sala com os brancos dentes cintilando para ele. Passaram pelas criaturinhas asquerosas, os elfos, e pararam metros adiante, perto do grande portal de entrada. Ele me chamou por meu nome de batismo e nos apresentou: _"Lúcio, esta é Aubrey Wildsmith. Este é Lúcio Malfoy, minha cara!"_. Fitamo-nos, eu e ela. Seus lábios sorriram de um jeito diferente, os olhos grandes e marrons me analisaram; levei segundos para deixar de admirá-la, foi o mestre quem me trouxe à realidade depois de rir alto da minha cara. E foi duro e áspero o chão em que caí... Havia feito meus votos, estava casado, jamais poderia ser inteiramente dela.

Vou dizer-lhes o porquê de tamanha admiração por aquela mulher. Tudo teve início numa tarde amena de agosto, porém devo explicar que, havia meses, nosso mestre, Lorde Voldemort, andava mais irritadiço do que de costume, nada o saciava, ou correspondia às suas exigências, ou sequer o animava. Não hesitava em culpar o primeiro que lhe aparecesse à frente pelas derrotas ou perdas que tínhamos. Quando adentrou a mansão, naquela manhã, com a notícia de que havia recrutado um montante razoável de novos seguidores, mas que ainda assim não se contentava com o irrisório contingente, suamos frio. Dizia-nos o quão insatisfeito estava com o pensamento dos bruxos naqueles tempos, preferiam ser subjugados, torturados e até terem parentes mortos antes de se unirem a ele ao invés de simplesmente lhe dizerem sim e seguirem-no em busca de um novo mundo, onde apenas bruxos existiriam e governariam. Não que o mestre negava-se a obrigar alguém a se juntar a ele, não, isso nunca! Estava apenas aborrecido porque, apesar da péssima reputação, a comunidade bruxa ousava ignorá-lo! E nosso Lorde mostrava seu poder, sem pena ou piedade, assolava lugares e pessoas! Será que os tolos que ouviam falar do Lorde das Trevas não percebiam quanto o estavam enlouquecendo por o ignorarem quando trucidava tudo pela frente apenas pelo desejo de realizar suas visões? Praguejando, esperou até o meio-dia pela resposta de um secretário do Departamento de Supervisão aos Trouxas, e de outros dez funcionários, confirmando seu ingresso em nossas forças anti-trouxas. Nenhuma coruja apareceu. Nenhum mensageiro ou elfo também. Blasfemou e andou até a porta principal com a varinha nas mãos. Sabíamos que alguém sofreria as conseqüências, só não sabíamos quem seriam os desgraçados... até ele abrir a porta. Se eu estivesse na Rússia, nu em plena praça, ainda assim não teria tremido como tremi naquele instante: uma figura longilínea transpareceu pela claridade, rindo graciosamente e estendendo a mão para o mestre. Ele estancou, petrificado como eu, olhando para a mulher a sua frente. Ele sorriu belamente. "Afrodite em vida aparecera!", se fôssemos gregos era o que teríamos dito.

_And Aubrey was her name.  
We tripped the light and danced together to the moon, but where was june.  
No it never came around if it did it never made a sound,  
Maybe I was absent or was listening to fast, catching all the words, but then the meaning going past.  
_

Karkaroff apareceu branco em minha frente, idiota! Só ele mesmo para pensar que milorde iria acabar com algum de nós, mas o russo era assim mesmo, cheio de medos, transpareciam a todo instante. E agora estava ali, duro feito uma pedra, na minha frente, atrapalhando meu caminho. Empurrei-o para longe e segui na direção do hall, ia ter com milorde antes que fosse tarde, já o estavam procurando pelos arredores de Londres e mais uma aparição na cidade naquele dia não iria dar em boa coisa. Foi então que vi outro com a cara branca, quase transparente, era Lúcio. Minha paciência não custava nada a se ir, ainda mais rodeado de perdedores como aqueles que se babavam por mulheres em vestidos ajustados demais. Parei atrás do milorde, com os olhos no chão e pedi licença. Ele virou-se para mim. "O que foi, Severo?", perguntou ele, "Olhe para mim!", e o fiz. Arrependi-me, pouco depois, de ter me aproximado. O largo sorriso em seus lábios me fez perceber que já não tinha a intenção de sair da mansão, e o ar suicida não habitava mais seus olhos. Ainda rindo abertamente, puxou-me pela mão e pôs-me defronte a mulher que Lúcio acabara de cumprimentar. Maldita! A hora e a mulher! Duas coisas diferentes, mas igualmente odiosas! O tempo porque jamais parava quando precisávamos dele e a mulher porque era a serpente em vida, a traição em pessoa... a perdição!

O nome _"Voldemort" _era evidenciado e temido mais do que nunca, ninguém o pronunciava. O Lorde das Trevas era chamado de inominável agora. Nenhum de nós admitia, nem mesmo o Lorde, mas ela, Aubrey, era a responsável. Desde que aparecera naquele começo de tarde, as coisas mudaram. Estávamos mais fortes, com mais sorte. O mestre, muito mais confiante. Coberto de honras, vivia dando festas exacerbadas, cheias de pompa. A mansão era meu lar, havia colocado de lado meu trabalho no Ministério, minha esposa, que tanto queria me dar um filho, já que a união Black-Malfoy foi muito comemorada. Estava cego pela fartura naquela mansão, saciava-me de tudo ali, especialmente de Aubrey. Não, porém, quando o mestre estava em casa. Não, nunca quando ele estava em casa porque ao Lorde ela pertencia e somente a ele se entregava. Ela fazia questão de mostrar isso trajando os melhores vestidos, comportando-se maliciosamente, deixando-nos em ponto de bala. Foi assim naquela noite, depois de uma longa reunião sobre os próximos passos para a destituição de Alvo Dumbledore junto ao Conselho Bruxo e à diretoria de Hogwarts, o ponto inicial do plano do mestre. O mestre rondava a sala, alto, esbelto, cheio de si, a soberba em pessoa. Os cabelos castanho-escuros brilhavam muito refletindo a suave luz das velas já bem derretidas. Seus olhos também castanhos, mas que puxavam para o mel, convidavam para uma conversa, e sabendo o quão bem ele articulava, quão bem expunha suas idéias, todos o queriam perto de si. E ele era de todos, era apaixonado por todos, ou apaixonado por si mesmo e motivado a cativar. Mas era maravilhosamente lindo, poderoso, o centro de tudo. Quem me dera ser como ele. O medo me impedia.

― Conte-nos outra vez sobre sua visita à casa do Ministro, meu caro, Rodolfo. Divirto-me cada vez mais com tal história!

― Ora, mestre, foi como a sorte ser minha mulher! - Largas gargalhadas encheram o salão. As chamas das velas balançaram rápido, acalmando-se segundos depois.

"Era tarde, não achei que ele estaria sozinho, já que sua fama não é das melhores. Mulherengo ao extremo! Mas entrei de qualquer forma. Peguei-o com as mãos na massa... literalmente! Mas não com quem eu esperava! Lá no chão, de quatro, estava o ministro sendo cavalgado por seu secretário baixinho e ruivo!" - As gargalhadas se tornaram mais fortes. Alguns até se engasgaram. - "Eu não pude deixar de olhá-los por alguns segundos! Não que eu estivesse apreciando, mas a coisa é estranha em si... um baita saco batendo ritmado no seu traseiro..." - Novamente o gargalhar ecoou. Alguém deixou um capo cair no chão, risos tiraram sarro do pobre coitado, zoando dele por estar aficionado à história de Rodolfo.

"Juro que estava prestes a dar meia-volta e sumir dali, esquecer que aquela aberração de ministro existia, mas daquele momento em diante eu teria vergonha de ser bruxo, de ter um homem desses no comando de nossas forças! E minha varinha tremia no bolso, queria ser usada. Empunhei-a, ela flamejava, e pigarreei. Se pudesse ter tirado alguma foto da cena nem teria matado aqueles miseráveis! Admito que a comida voltava pela garganta, mas as expressões deles... ah, que satisfação em vê-las! Os dois deram um pulo e ao tentarem se pôr de pé, permaneceram grudados... " - Já não era possível para alguns continuar a ouvir, os soluços e engasgos provocados pela graça da história eram quase mais barulhentos que as gargalhadas do próprio mestre. - "Fui obrigado a rir da situação, mesmo envergonhado. A demora em se separarem foi tanta que eu não tive paciência, matei-os como estavam: grudados!"

Por um tempo mais demorado o salão se encheu de gargalhadas, sussurros e zoeira. Era impossível saber quem achava mais graça naquele momento. Apenas foi possível dizer quem havia se calado por primeiro quando uma mulher apareceu na sala. Foi anunciada pelo toque dos saltos de seus sapatos sobre o mármore negro da escadaria de entrada. Adentrou o salão sorrindo, envolta em um grosso casaco de peles. Os homens se afastavam para deixá-la transcender entre a entrada e o centro do salão, onde estava o mestre, de forma igualmente satisfeito, os olhos âmbar, ambiciosos por aquela que se aproximava.

― Minha cara - cumprimentou o mestre.

― Milorde - sussurrou lhe estendendo a mão, reverenciando.

― O que a atraiu? - quis saber o homem a quem todos fitavam.

― O senhor - murmurou dando as costas para ele numa meia-volta. Tirou lentamente o casaco, com o auxílio dele, e jogou-o sobre uma das poltronas. Os olhos do mestre ficaram presos nela, que mesmo de costas lhe observava e sorria. Assim que girou o corpo sobre os pés, de forma delicada e suave, os cabelos negros, grossos e longos dançaram pelo ar, todos puderam descobrir o que chamara a atenção do mestre. O vestido de cetim vinho ajustava-se como uma luva naquela mulher, e não continha costas, era exageradamente aberto; a cintura do vestido sobrepunha-se pouquíssimo acima da linha dos ossos do quadril.

Os joguinhos novamente. Frívola dos diabos! E como o mestre gostava daquilo, da reação que ela provocava em todos. Sentia prazer em nos fazer pecar. Quem me dera não ter que ver isso, Spinner's End jamais a atrairia e eu estava tentado e lhe dizer que era lá minha casa!

Ah, esplendor, teu nome é mulher... Aubrey, sangue puro correndo nas elegantes veias. Lúcio, Lúcio, isso tudo é seu, espere só até a noite após o mestre deixar a casa e você a terá!

Cegos estão meus olhos, cheios de vergonha igualmente, que por tal visão ousaram passar em frente a tantos outros homens! Ai, de mim! Ai, de mim, que não sei oclumência! E me chamam de grande Karkaroff!

_And Aubrey was her name,  
I never knew her, but I loved her just the same, I loved her name.  
_


	3. ATO III Karkaroff, o tolo

ATO III - KARKAROFF, O TOLO

Aubrey era tudo para mim, de uma forma que outra pessoa jamais seria. O dia em que me deu o primeiro beijo tal afirmação se confirmou em meu peito. Até então eu a segui a mando do mestre, depois, a intenção de protegê-la e auxiliá-la se avivou ainda mais por amá-la. Lembro-me com se fosse hoje: "Igor, meu caro, confio a você, enquanto estiver nesta casa, a segurança da bela Aubrey. Conheço-o bem e sei que poderá entretê-la com suas qualidades e características peculiares." Limitei-me a responder um cabisbaixo e lisonjeado "Sim, mestre", mas uma euforia descomedida se apossou de meu corpo... Eu iria passar mais tempo com aquela que tanto admirava! A princípio, apenas a seguia com os olhos, por longo período de tempo ela passeava pelos jardins. Porém, com a chegada do inverno, a neve cobriu tudo o que Aubrey mais admirava: as flores.

O ponto central, contudo, seguiu como num conto de fadas: estávamos no jardim de inverno. Aubrey tinha a testa recostada na vidraça, os olhos abertos deviam estar enxergando apenas pensamentos já que os vidros estavam totalmente embaçados. Eu me aconchegara a pouco no imenso e confortável sofá de estampas florais - nada relacionado ao mestre, fora Aubrey quem o escolhera -, pensava com meus botões sobre o que tanto prendia a atenção dela. De súbito, ela me encarou. Congelei porque recebi um olhar terno. Ajeitei meu corpo no sofá e a observei caminhar lentamente em minha direção. Pigarreei, meus lábios tentavam sorrir, no entanto, apenas consegui pedir-lhe se estava bem. Sorrindo, Aubrey se sentou ao meu lado e seu joelho desnudo tocou no meu. Foi então que ela me sorriu de modo tão magnânimo, que meu coração se rendeu. Desbanquei de minh'alma. Minhas mãos suavam frio.

― Karkaroff - murmurou suave.

― Sim, senhora... - balbuciei.

Ela piscou vagarosamente e sorriu um pouco mais, entretanto, não tinha uma expressão de todo contente. Seus olhos transpareciam numa certa tristeza.

― Alegre-me - sussurrou. - Por favor. Sinto-me tão só.

Eu quis transformar-me em um bobo de corte, desejei ser um palhaço circense, alguém que pudesse deixá-la sempre sorridente. Contudo, quem era eu senão um mero bruxo? Não, não um bruxo, e sim um ser repugnante e escroto comandado por outro, fadado a uma vida de sucessos profissionais e fracassos pessoais. Ó, que pessoa eu era para fazer sorrir uma dama como aquela: um ser quase divino que meu fôlego tirava e que poderia me fazer morrer sem perceber? E uma morte daquelas qualquer homem desejaria. Acredito que, sentindo o desespero através de meus olhos, a vontade de rir surgiu naqueles lábios. Talvez porque ela apenas quisesse compartilhar uma emoção bonita. Ou talvez porque eu realmente era um tolo palhaço à mercê de um senhor indigno. E desespero maior se seguiu em meu peito quando Aubrey acariciou minha testa e segurando meu queixo, puxou-me para perto de si, suavizando nossa proximidade com um beijo apaziguador. Ó, desventura do destino! Mão maldosa que guia os caminhos da vida! És cruel e traiçoeira! Quando me achava preparado para o fim de meus dias surge-me esta mulher: maravilhosa e perfeita, mas que jamais pertencerá a este pobre coração! Sentindo que eu me entregara por completo, Aubrey me beijou com mais vontade, me deixando pronto para o que intencionava. No momento em que sentou em meu colo pôde perfeitamente sentir que todo meu corpo a desejava! Eu estava completamente louco de excitação! Ela apertou o corpo contra mim, esfregando-se levemente contra meu baixo ventre e então meus freios partiram, e toda culpa e remorso que me afetavam, precavendo-me do que poderia acontecer se o mestre nos pegasse, se esvaíram, era como se nunca tivessem existido. Rendi-me aos toques dos quentes e molhados lábios dela em meu pescoço, das mãos macias contornando meus braços, peito e abdômen. Ela, que sempre me pareceu tão ingênua, mostrou seu lado animal.

A partir de então, aquela sala se tornou meu lugar favorito.

_Wish that I had found the way and the reasons that would make her stay.  
I have learned to lead a life apart from all the rest.  
If I can't have the one I want, I'll do without the best._


	4. ATO IV Malfoy, o extravagante

ATO IV - MALFOY, O EXTRAVAGANTE

A mulher era como eu, linda, maravilhosa, a pessoa que poderia tudo - e um pouco mais -, especialmente em aliança com o Lorde das Trevas. Sabia que ela era perfeita e desejei, com toda a minha alma, que ela pudesse ser minha. Porém, quando finalmente a tive, a decepção foi imensa. Imensa porque Aubrey era verdadeiramente perfeita para mim, mas eu já havia me comprometido... e ela só poderia ser minha em corpo, já que sua alma pertencia ao mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos. E também porque, para ela, eu era apenas um brinquedo! De imediato seu porte me chamou a atenção, mas com o tempo tive que obrigar meus olhos a não segui-la. A todo custo evitava observá-la. Era difícil, eu me concentrava e lembrava que poderia admirá-la incondicional e despreocupadamente quando se encontrava no jardim de inverno, pela manhã. Era nosso horário - apenas eu sabia -, mas era o momento em que me deleitava sem receios.

― Lúcio, meu caro - era o Lorde das Trevas, falando calmamente. - Preciso que fique na mansão esperando por Crabbe e Avery. E assim que chegarem juntem-se a nós em novo desafio.

― Como desejar, milorde - respondi automaticamente.

― E... Lúcio - continuou ele, se aproximando lentamente de mim -, Aubrey precisa de um pouco de atenção. Se não for muito incômodo!

Arregalei os olhos, mas sorri por dentro, respondendo quase que atropelando as palavras: "Sim, milorde!". Então, o Lorde tocou meu ombro, pressionando levemente, e deixou a sala. Era a aprovação que eu precisava. Naquele dia, arrependi-me de todas as escolhas que fiz em minha vida.

― A noite vai ser estrelada! - sussurrou Aubrey.

Eu a desejava tanto e acreditei que ela sentia isso também. Talvez ela me quisesse ali após especular com o mestre sobre mim, sobre quem era Lúcio Malfoy. Ou apenas me queria porque era o que estava à disposição no momento. Não, eu não acreditava que uma mulher como aquela escolhia um homem de tal forma. Não! Ela me queria porque eu era o único interessante depois do mestre. Meus devaneios e suposições não eram finitos, cresciam e morriam a todo instante. Mas eu suportava a condição de "preferido" porque era a mim a quem ela mais dirigia a palavra. Era a mim que fazia as perguntas; que pedia ajuda. Como naquela noite. O sol se pôs, observamos tudo pelas vidraças do jardim de inverno, e quando ela falou das estrelas baixinho, me aproximei, postando-me bem ao lado dela e olhei para o céu.

― Faz tempo que não vimos as estrelas - comentei também num tom baixo, lançando meu olhar para ela, encontrando olhos brilhantes. Observamo-nos por segundos e então sorri. Foi espontâneo. Eu, um homem forte, seguro de mim, sorrindo daquela forma…

Aubrey piscou e sorriu também. Desandei... Peguei-a pelos ombros e a puxei para perto de mim, beijando-a com muita vontade. Ela não se impôs, retribuiu contornando minha cintura com as mãos, abraçando-me fortemente. Não eram meros beijos os que ela me dava, eram pedidos de atenção e carinho. E seus desejos foram realizados quando o longo vestido de veludo caiu no chão suavemente!

_But God I miss the girl and I'd go a thousand times around the world just to be closer to her than to me.  
But how I miss the girl and I'd go a million times around the world just to say she had been mine for a day._


	5. ATO V Snape, o amaldiçoado

ATO V - SNAPE, O AMALDIÇOADO

Ignorantes e idiotas! Achavam que aquela mulher era uma simples bruxa. Legilimência e Oclumência eram suas melhores qualidades e suas armas preferidas, das quais mais se utilizava. Os tolos não viam ou fingiam não ver! Caíam em seus encantos, totalmente embriagados com sua beleza. Sim, porque mesmo traiçoeira e sagaz, era formosa e bela, não havia como negar. Eu tentava a todo custo me afastar daquelas garras venenosas, dos joguetes tentadores que ela proporcionava apenas para mostrar ao mestre quem eram realmente os comensais. Sempre recusei, com desculpas muito bem argumentadas, os pedidos do mestre em permanecer na mansão, protegendo-a, quando mais ninguém além de Aubrey permanecia lá. E por essa razão a desgraçada me perseguia; cumprimentava-me de forma diferenciada diante dos outros, oferecia-me bebida quando eu era o único sem copo ou chamava-me para o grupo quando eu estava distante dos demais. A todo custo, tentava se relacionar comigo. Tentava, porém, eu não a deixava se aproximar... até aquela silenciosa manhã de domingo.

Eu acabara de acordar, ainda estava exausto, viráramos a noite atrás de bruxos simpatizantes de trouxas. Havia dezenas de pessoas nas camas, mas, menos responsáveis do que eu, continuavam a "descansar", levantariam apenas quando o mestre os solicitasse. Como ele não estava na mansão... quem sabe quando ordenaria outra tarefa! Preparei um café forte e fui até a varanda do pátio dos fundos. A vista dali era divina, um longo gramado cercado por altas árvores; montanhas se elevavam destacando o céu, que naquela manhã estava impecavelmente limpo. E no meio de toda aquela bela paisagem, um pinguinho bordô se destacava: era Aubrey, sentada sobre uma manta estendida na relva. Alguma coisa me alertou sobre aquela visão, eu, porém, simplesmente supus que fosse a fadiga e a dor de cabeça me atacando. Contra meus princípios, relativos a ela, saí da mansão e segui em direção ao gramado. Aubrey me reconheceu de longe. Sorria radiante a cada passo que me aproximava dela. Por Merlin! Se arrependimento levasse à morte, eu já teria estado no inferno mais de dez vezes só nas últimas horas!

― Olá, Severo - foi o que ouvi havia metros de distância. - Veio me acompanhar?

― Fiquei curioso...

― Comigo? - perguntou sorrindo, parecia rir da minha cara.

― Ora, tão cheia de amigos, a casa está lotadas deles, e você aqui nessa solidão!

― Solidão? - murmurou por entre o sorriso que teimava em lhe permanecer no rosto. - Você está preocupado comigo?

"_Idiota, Snape, isso é o que você é!" _Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

― Não é preocupação. Resolvi ver o que estava aprontando. Armando algum bote?

― Severo - disse ficando de joelhos -, sente-se comigo. Venha conversar de mais perto.

Era óbvia minha hesitação, mas ela não sabia o motivo. Olhei em volta e depois me aproximei, sentando em frente a ela.

― Não doeu, doeu? - falou, agora comprovadamente rindo da minha cara, e me ofereceu uma xícara de chá. - Não tem poção nenhuma no chá, Severo.

― Eu sei - ri da brincadeira, mas juro que pensei na hipótese. Peguei a xícara e bebi um gole. Era um chá doce que eu jamais prepararia. Mas Aubrey era bem do tipo que beberia aquele chá, mesmo que eu recusasse qualquer aproximação para descobrir, ouvia os outros dizendo o quão doce era a mulher. Se assim fosse, porém, que diabos essa maldita estava fazendo ao lado do Lorde das Trevas?

― Você é muito difícil de agradar - e ela pôs a mão no meu braço! Merlin! - Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, mas fica sempre se esquivando.

― Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Não venho aqui para brincar...

― Essa é sua vida, Severo. É com que você gasta muito de seu tempo. Por que não me dá uma chance de conhecê-lo?

― Não vejo porque você iria gostar de mim quando já tem muitos com que se ocupar.

― O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou pendendo a cabeça para o lado e franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Todas as pessoas são importantes. Somos uma família...

― Ah, sim! - e meu sarcasmo não se conteve. - Somos é? Desde quando?

Encaramos-nos e senti que a tinha alfinetado. Ela baixou os olhos e postou a xícara sobre a manta. Observei cada movimento das mãos dela, que largaram a xícara e terminaram mexendo nos longos cabelos.

― Sinto que pense assim - falou finalmente. - Gostaria de saber mais sobe você já que está, quase todos os dias, vivendo ao meu lado. E não tenho tantos amigos quanto você pensa. Especialmente mulheres. A maioria me vê com olhos invejosos...

― Por que será? - ironizei. Ela me encarou.

― O Mestre... - e riu alto -, ele não deveria causar inveja.

― Cuidado com as palavras! - alertei.

― Você é tão... fiel, Severo - e o olhar dela penetrou em minha alma, não pude impedi-la.

Onde ela queria chegar? Eu não estava afim daqueles joguinhos. Se era um teste, eu já tinha passado! Ergui uma das pernas, apoiando-me para levantar quando ela me pediu para ficar, dizendo que não falaria mais nada. Sentei-me e ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas por qualquer coisa que houvesse dito. Que, diabos, aquela mulher queria? Ficamos sentados durante algum tempo, sem nos falarmos, apenas olhando o horizonte. Os cabelos dela ondulavam com o vento. Deveriam ser tão macios, ou então, não balançariam tão suavemente como estavam balançando agora.

― É... melhor entrarmos. Logo irá chover.

― Vá você! - ela falou fitando minha mão, que estava apoiada bem perto da dela. - Vou ficar mais um pouco. Essa brisa é tão gostosa. O verão vai terminar e o frio vai invadir. Tudo vai ficar tão... mais triste! - e então, ela piscou os olhos e sorriu, e foi como se me lançasse um poderoso Imperius.

Num incontrolável impulso me pus de joelhos e a segurei pelos braços, prendendo-a sentada de lado, sem que pudesse se levantar. Enfrentei-a com os olhos e só o que pude ver eram seus lábios entreabertos, brilhantes, molhados. Alcancei-os, sugando-os o mais que pude. Tinham gosto de doçura. Aubrey revidou o beijo e os lábios dela me pareceram mais molhados, mais gostosos; a língua dela me capturou e meu sangue ferveu, intensificando minhas sensações. Então ela enlaçou minha cintura com os braços e meu quadril tocou a região de seus seios. Ela sentiu o quão excitado eu estava e não demorou a sorrir. Maldita! Sorriu e abrindo minhas calças, baixou parte delas e me abocanhou com tanta vontade que gemi alto. Olhei ao redor conferindo se ninguém observava, mas mal me lembrei de onde estava ao senti-la me chupando daquela forma. Ah, por Merlin! Como era boa naquilo e eu não conseguia lutar contra meu corpo, minha mente queria a todo custo que minha boca lhe desse um basta... as palavras simplesmente não saíam como eu queria: _"Que boca gostosa, mulher!"_ Então eu gozei e ela me lambeu todo. Droga! Meus músculos amoleceram, consegui ainda puxá-la para perto e beijá-la. Mas ao contrário do que pensei, meu corpo não se satisfez naquele momento. Quando a puxei para perto e meu antebraço tocou, através do vestido, o seio dela, um calor subiu por minhas pernas e senti novamente meu sangue se aquecer.

Àquela altura eu já nem fazia mais idéia de que estávamos no gramado, em campo aberto a qualquer um que quisesse nos ver. Aubrey tinha levado minhas mãos para dentro do vestido e eu sentia o calor do corpo dela diretamente sob meus dedos. Era tão macia, tão cheirosa. Eu sabia que estava fora de mim, contudo não conseguia retornar de onde estava. Eu apenas queria saciar essa imensa vontade dentro de mim. Minhas mãos desceram pelas pernas dela e subiram novamente, agora por baixo do vestido sedoso. Ela estava sem calcinha e me senti duplamente excitado porque, além disso, estava completamente molhada, e quentinha, e implorando para que eu me enterrasse nela. Só Merlin soube o que eu pensava naquele exato momento, e peço a ele que me faça esquecer toda vez que relembro do acontecido, porque aquela mulher é uma víbora, perversa e sem sentimentos, a não ser os de luxúria. Perdi a noção do tempo em que permanecemos colados, embalados, embriagados pelos veios do gozo a vir. E ele parecia vir a qualquer momento e nos fugia então, viciando-nos naqueles movimentos frenéticos, sôfregos. Oh! E o nome dela que não me saía dos lábios. Eu me arrependia logo depois de pronunciá-lo, mas não conseguia me controlar, eu só queria possuí-la, para sempre! Foi com ela sentada sobre mim que gozei outra vez, mas dessa vez a levei comigo, e a desgraçada não parava, continuava se embalando, acabando comigo. Até que finalmente parou, com as duas mãos no meu rosto sorriu, me beijou suavemente sobre os lábios, depois na testa, e então sentou-se do meu lado, ajeitando o vestido sobre o corpo e arrumando os cabelos desalinhados, molhados por nossos suores.

_But God I miss the girl and I'd go a thousand times around the world just to be closer to her than to me.  
But how I miss the girl and I'd go a million times around the world just to say she had been mine for a day._


	6. ATO VI Tudo Passa

ATO VI - TUDO PASSA

Os tempos foram difíceis naquela época, talvez mais do que hoje, mas nada mais me preocupava, eu estava perdido de amores, era protegido por olhos nublados da verdadeira versão do Lorde das Trevas. Quem sabe eu mesmo houvesse bloqueado minha visão para não fazer sofrer a consciência com as tremendas barbaridades que cometíamos. Quem sabe eu estivesse muito apaixonado! Tão apaixonado e feliz que não sobrava espaço para maus sentimentos. Nem eu mesmo sei o que me acontecia na alma, na mente ou no coração! Eu estava cego! Ainda era um dos melhores do mestre, era um dos mais procurados e um dos mais próximos. Minha fama se conhecia há distâncias inimagináveis. Meu nome era grande: Karkaroff. Porém, nada dura para sempre. Momentos felizes devem ser vividos ao extremo antes que se dissipem com o vento ou que se percam por entre os dedos como grãos de areia. Eu os vivi, tenho certeza, porém, Aubrey partiu cedo de meu coração, deixando um grande rombo nele.

Foi um longo ano aquele, havia muitos altos e baixos, mas com Aubrey acalentando-me os sentimentos tudo era simplesmente esquecido. O mestre estava ciente do poder dela e conhecia cada detalhe de nós, o que o tornava magnânimo. Acreditava que ele não possuía sentimentos como o ciúme e amor, mas alguém que é tão extremo vive oscilando entre muitos sentimentos, especialmente os de posse. E eu não era nada discreto. Aubrey sempre me alertara sobre isso, mas eu não lhe dava ouvidos. Nunca fui advertido pelo mestre, entretanto jamais me passou pela cabeça que ela pudesse ser. Foi Snape quem me fez ver a verdade quando, certa manhã, me puxou pelo casaco e depois comprimiu minha cara contra a fresta na porta de serviço da biblioteca. "Veja, Malfoy, o que seus impulsos causam!" E diante de meus olhos, estreitados pela pequena fenda, estava Aubrey prensada contra a parede e o mestre metendo-lhe o ferro à força, machucando-a mais psicológica do que fisicamente ao proferir frases ofensivas.

― É assim que ele a trata? - rosnava ele apertando-a, enfiando-se nela energicamente. - Ele te faz sentir assim? Olha-te como se fosse devorá-la... e por que? O que você dá a ele?

― Mi... milor... de - ela apenas gemia.

― Pede para ele parar? Isso o deixa excitado? - Ele se metia nela com mais voracidade. - O maldito te faz sofrer e você gosta?

― Nã... não.

― Claro que gosta! Tanto é que quer mais! Eu sinto! - ele rosnava como louco, os lábios bem na orelha dela, humilhando-a. - Nem pede a ele que se controle! Você o deixa agir assim porque gosta que eu a trate desta forma, não, Aubrey?

― Per... doe... me, milor... de!

― Sim, a perdôo! - e mexeu-se com muito mais intensidade. - Perdôo!

Então parou. Afastou-se fechando o zíper e afivelando o cinto, enquanto Aubrey caía de joelhos, de frente para a parede, completamente envergonhada.

― Prestou atenção, idiota! - Snape proferiu quase inaudível. - Saia daqui agora! E pense melhor da próxima vez, ao lançar esses olhos asquerosos sobre ela! - E fui-me, mas daquele dia em diante não mais a toquei, nem mesmo a olhei. Eu é que estava envergonhado.

Eu havia presenciado muitas cenas de ciúmes do Lorde em relação à Aubrey. Algumas até muito violentas, mas como ela era bruxa, as conseqüências podiam ser facilmente remediadas. A mulher, porém, parecia não se intimidar apesar de sempre ter agido sorrateiramente em relação aos nossos encontros. Exceto pelo escandaloso do Malfoy, o único outro homem que a possuía, além de mim, era Karkaroff. Esse era um grande estúpido, encontrava-se completamente apaixonado, cego pelo tratamento que ela lhe dava. Não o culpo, claro, sempre foi um fraco, contudo Karkaroff era ignorante o suficiente para pensar que Aubrey poderia escolhê-lo algum dia. Algo me dizia que a história não terminaria bem. Nada terminava bem nas mãos de Voldemort. E como era impossível fugir dela, nos envolvemos. Ela passava infinitas horas, se eu lhe permitia, contando-me diversas coisas, desde sua infância até aqueles dias. Eu apenas a ouvia, não fazia esforço para responder ou opinar, só me esforçava quando ela me oferecia seu corpo porque era impossível lhe dizer um não, mesmo que este soasse bem alto. Bem, não era em nada um esforço, era uma irresistível vontade de possuí-la. E assim como eu a sentia, Voldemort deveria sentir.

― O que está me dizendo, querida Aubrey? - Voldemort falou meio que aos tropeços. - Que esperas um filho meu?

― Sim, milorde - respondeu ela desprovida de qualquer sentimento, os olhos baixos, nas mãos do mestre.

― E pode provar que é meu, minha cara? - ele foi direto, sabia intimidar como ninguém da mesma forma que sabia ofender. No caso, eram as duas coisas, todos sabiam quem era Aubrey.

Ela o olhou, segura de si, e disse sem rodeios:

― O filho que espero foi concebido na noite anterior àquela na qual o senhor ordenou a entrada dos comensais na casa de nosso Ministro. A criança nascerá no dia 14 de setembro, às 19 horas. Terá uma marca igual à... à que o senhor tem sob o braço esquerdo, sobre as costelas.

Voldemort sorriu com a precisão dela. Aubrey retornou a baixar os olhos.

― Assim sendo, teremos um filho - murmurou ele não passando muita confiança a mim. Aubrey lhe deus as costas, mas então Voldemort continuou: - Contudo, como carrega um bem tão precioso, nenhum outro homem, a não ser eu, de hoje em diante, poderá tocá-la!

― Sim, milorde - respondeu calmamente, mas seu interior deveria estar explodindo. Bem o sei porque eu sabia como ele geralmente a tratava quando estavam sozinhos. Ela nos deu as costas e saiu da sala. Fez-se um breve silêncio, e Voldemort foi quem o quebrou.

― Saia, Severo! Quero ficar sozinho.

― Sim, mestre - respondi de imediato. E ao fechar as portas da biblioteca, pude vê-lo encostado com os cotovelos sobre o batente da lareira, as mãos entre os cabelos, certamente ruminando sobre o que Aubrey lhe confessara. Em seguida, quase corri corredor afora à procura de Aubrey. Encontrei-a na cozinha, de pé, encarando o nada. Pus-me defronte a ela e só segundos depois de tocá-la foi que me viu.

― O que aconteceu?

― Eu tive uma visão - ela disse simplesmente, seca. - Meu filho não irá nascer! - murmurou.

― Como assim não irá nascer? Por que não? - indaguei, estava pouco ligando para a resposta, preocupava-me com ela.

― Ele não irá nascer porque irei... morrer bem antes de minha barriga crescer! - lançou ela.

― O quê, mulher? - Eu a sacudi bruscamente. - O que está dizendo? Não seja tola! Previsão! Humfr! Previsão raríssimas vezes dão em alguma coisa!

Entretanto, ela apenas fechou os olhos, deu-me as costas e saiu. Eu estava petrificado ao chegar a minha casa com a possibilidade de perdê-la. Não queria ser pessimista, mas Aubrey sempre ajudou Voldemort com suas previsões e o que raramente ocorriam a elas eram erros!

_And Aubrey was her name, a not so very ordinary girl or name.  
But who's to blame?  
For a love that wouldn't bloom, for the hearts that never played in tune.  
Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing take away the words that rhyme it doesn't mean a thing.  
_


	7. ATO FINAL

ATO FINAL

Voltei para a mansão do Lorde das Trevas vários dias depois. Estive engajado em um serviço altamente secreto juntamente a Avery, sabíamos que nosso retorno deveria vir acompanhado por ótimas notícias, caso contrário, o mestre ficaria realmente zangado. No entanto, além de não se preocupar muito com os aliados que trouxemos, o mestre estava diferente. Tudo na casa estava diferente. Nas reuniões com os Comensais era explícito que nenhuma esposa, que não fosse Comensal, permanecesse na casa, Malfoy, porém, aparecia sempre de braços dados à dele. E Karkaroff não estava mais presente, fora mandado à Bulgária em busca de aliados. Ninguém parecia se importar com Aubrey, pois era óbvio que o mestre a tinha afastado de todos, apenas eu temia por ela, temia pelo jeito como Voldemort deveria estar tratando-a. Apesar disso, surpreendi-me com o caminhar das coisas. Nenhuma reunião era feita na grande sala, agora as reuniões agora eram realizadas no porão. Os assuntos subdivididos em hierarquias de maior ou menor confiança. Nunca mais de cinco pessoas permaneciam na presença do mestre. Voldemort estava muito cauteloso. Demais. Ninguém desconfiava do por quê.

Seguramente digo que, no momento em que Aubrey pisou na cozinha, naquela repugnante e fria manhã de domingo, cuja madrugada fora lastimável, enfurnados num casebre, em tocaia aos aurores, eu soube que nada seria o mesmo naquela casa. Eu soube exatamente qual era o motivo da prudência do mestre. Aubrey tinha os olhos pequenos, as escleras completamente vermelhas, indicando pouco ter dormido durante a noite, ou então chorado muito. A princípio optei pela primeira opção, o mestre foi quem me mostrou a verdade.

― O que houve, minha querida? - perguntou Voldemort interessadíssimo nas feições de Aubrey.

― Não foi nada, milorde - respondeu baixando o rosto, pegando qualquer xícara sobre a mesa e servindo-se do café. Ele não se deu por convencido, forçou o corpo sobre o dela, prendendo-a contra a mesa.

― O que foi? - perguntou inquieto, segurando-a pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo. - O que aconteceu?

Ela sorriu brevemente para ele, a xícara tremendo tanto quanto as mãos, mas foi para mim que olhou, implorando por uma saída, uma ajuda.

― Olhe para mim! - ordenou Voldemort. E os dois cruzaram os olhares em absoluto silêncio durante minutos. Por fim, ela respirou profundamente e as lágrimas lhe correram pela face rosada. - O quê? - urrou ele em seguida. - Como é? Não! Não pode ser?! - e a empurrou para o lado, afastando-a de perto de si como se fosse um objeto sem valor.

Pela primeira vez pude ver que ele a repudiava, que a queria bem longe de si e daquela casa, e de sua vida, mas não teria acreditado se eu mesmo não o tivesse presenciado, se não fosse tão receptivo às coisas mágicas. Naquela manhã, o Lorde leu a mente de Aubrey e, acredito, nunca o tenha feito antes, mas naquele dia, ela não era a mesma mulher, não era nem sombra da bela e forte mulher que sempre se mostrara ser, estava preocupada, desolação era o que demonstrava sua aparência, permanecera acordada noite adentro remoendo um breve sonho.

"Alguém observava uma casa pequena de dois pavimentos pelo lado de fora, pelo outro lado da rua. A luz no andar de cima estava acessa, nenhum barulho vinha de lá, mas vez ou outra um vulto aparecia por entre as cortinas alaranjadas. Um cachorro latiu quando, longe dali, uma lata de lixo caiu. Outros cachorros latiram também, dando início a um coro. Então, um encapuzado se aproximou do portão de madeira que dava acesso a casa, fazendo-o ranger baixinho ao ser aberto, e caminhou pela calçada de pedras até a porta de entrada. Um brilho saiu das mãos do encapuzado e mostrou uma varinha apontada para a fechadura da porta. Silenciosamente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si! Um breu invadiu tudo por dois segundos e então um quarto apareceu. Uma mulher com uma criança nos braços. Um pedido, uma súplica. Mais uma morte e se seguiria uma terceira se a varinha não tivesse emitido tanta claridade cegando quem quer que estivesse no quarto! Tudo desapareceu. Apenas um fiapo de vida sobrou e evaporou daquela maldita casa! Não havia mais varinha, corpo ou mágica, somente desespero e dor! Semivida e fim! Voldemort desaparecera!"

Voldemort andou para a porta balançando a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando naquilo. Desapareceu corredor acima, sem aceitar qualquer explicação ou opinião.

― Precisa convencê-lo a aceitar, Severo! - era ela aos meus pés agora. Nem a havia notado ali. Ainda estava com os olhos na porta por onde o mestre passara tão alterado. Aubrey me encarava, os olhos marejados, as mãos trêmulas. - Ele precisa desistir desse plano! Por favor, faça-o enxergar isso! - choramingou com a voz tremida.

Não me abaixei para consolá-la, apenas a fitei e pude ler sua mente outra vez e rever tal tormento. Não havia como saber se aquilo fora um sonho ou uma premonição, os acontecimentos recentes causavam a todos nós pesadelos e noites de insônia. Eu queria acalmá-la, queria lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela se apresentava totalmente desarmada quanto ao mestre, mostrava o quanto o amava e se preocupava com ele. Eu a odiei naquele momento. Eu até mesmo achei que ela merecesse sofrer daquele jeito.

― Ele está decidido, mulher. Não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer! - foi apenas o que lhe disse, da forma mais brusca e ofensiva que pude buscar dentro de mim.

― Não! - ela berrou agarrando minhas vestes com mais força. - Diga a ele! Você sabe que é verdade...

Abalei-me mais. Como podia uma mulher amar um homem daqueles? Era certo que todos éramos desumanos, não tínhamos um pingo de amor no coração, mas ela amava o mestre, amava aquele monstro. Eu dei um passo para trás e a olhei de lado.

― Não sei de nada! Você teve um sonho que pode ou não se realizar. Levante-se e vá descansar em seu quarto. O mestre já estava nervoso antes de saber sobre seu sonho. Espere-o se acalmar e converse com ele mais tarde.

Aubrey pareceu consentir quando baixou os olhos e saiu soluçando da cozinha. Queria confortá-la, apesar de estar ciente que eu era mesmo um joguete naquelas mãos, porém, o mestre precisava de mim. Segui para a sala de estar e parei perto da lareira onde ele estava. Encaramos-nos, mas ele não disse uma palavra sequer. Sentou-se e fechou os olhos. Fiquei de pé até outros aparecerem e relatarem sobre o andamento do plano. A manhã surgiu devagar, a chuva não queria deixar o dia clarear. Estávamos novamente no porão. Passamos a noite em claro, o mestre nos obrigou, já que ele mesmo não pregou os olhos. Eu sabia que o motivo era Aubrey. Ele nem ao menos a recebera na madrugada quando ela quis lhe falar. Acredito que ele a via como um agouro depois de tudo. Entrementes, a mantinha ainda na mansão.

Os planos, nos dois meses que se seguiram, foram executados à risca, não poderia haver falhas. Logo, muitos aurores, alguns dos mais renomados, e adoradores de trouxas foram exterminados. Não houve piedade. E o mestre se deleitava quando reconstituímos as histórias para ele. Na verdade, eu jamais entrei naquele aposento quando Voldemort e os Comensais se reuniam para saborear as vitórias daquela forma. Mas eu sabia bem que um dos Comensais preferidos dele era Belatriz Lestrange, que torturara uma família inteira, deixando-os à beira da loucura e vegetando para o resto de suas vidas medíocres.

Finalmente voltei. Ah, que resplendor! O sol brindava-me o regresso à mansão do mestre. Iluminava-me o caminho até onde ela estava. No entanto, somente tormento encontrei quando a vi de longe, brincando com as plantas entre os dedos macilentos. Estava pálida e doente, a tristeza a dominara por completo e despedaçou-me o coração não poder acalentá-la. Encontrei Severo ao pé da escadaria, também com os olhos nela, mas quando me viu, desviou o olhar e me fez perguntas sobre a Bulgária. Não as respondi. Pela primeira vez na vida, o enfrentei.

― O que está acontecendo?! Tudo isso está fugindo ao controle dele, não é? - o peguei pelo braço, puxando-o para o vestíbulo, ele arregalou os olhos, totalmente espantado com minha atitude.

― Karkaroff, eu não sei o que deu em você...

― Estou farto disso tudo! Estou farto de ficar longe dela! - respondi com voracidade. Eu não deveria, mas realmente estava descontrolado.

― Aubrey pertence ao mestre. Sempre soubemos disso. Nunca mais fale nela desse jeito, muito menos do mestre... Não quero nem imaginar o que lhe aconteceria. Agora, largue-me! - foi o que me respondeu. E então apontou o dedo na direção do jardim e, sob a treliça onde uma trepadeira florida sombreava um banco largo e confortável, o mestre tomava a mão de Aubrey. Eu o soltei. Eu o deixei seguir em frente, continuar a obedecer ao Lorde das Trevas. E não fiz nada em relação à mulher que amava. Desejei que Severo tomasse uma atitude, sabia que ele era capaz e muito corajoso, porém, ele mesmo se encontrava diferente. Parecia mais cuidadoso do que de costume, mais discreto, mais restrito às palavras. Taciturno. Parecia premeditar os acontecimentos. Queria ser um inseto para poder ouvi-los lá no jardim.

― Milorde, que bom que veio me ver.

― Não se empolgue, minha cara - ele disse sem rodeios -, eu quero que você me diga... foi apenas um sonho, não foi?

― O senhor quer ouvir a verdade? Ou quer que eu lhe diga o que deseja ouvir...

― Mulher tola! - berrou ele lhe dando as costas.

― Por favor, mestre, ouça-me. Entenda que só lhe peço para ter mais paciência. Não haja imprudentemente...

― Tenho que seguir o plano! É preciso destruir todos! - ele tinha os olhos vidrados. - Eu quero o poder absoluto!

― Mas, milorde, o senhor domina muitos e é temido por milhões! Descanse um pouco. Dê um tempo e então retorne com mais força...

― NÃO! - berrou esbofeteando-a. - Saia da minha frente! Não quero vê-la mais!

― Milorde - ela implorou.

Voldemort ergueu a cabeça, girou sobre os pés e afastou-se da mulher. Não havia retorno. Ele a rejeitara definitivamente. Aubrey, porém, não agiu com discernimento. Correu atrás do mestre e o alcançou nos primeiros lances da grande escadaria.

― Milorde! - chamou ofegante, apoiando-se no corrimão.

Ele estava impassível. Continuou subindo os degraus.

― Milorde, por favor! - impetrou num tom mais alto.

Nós o conhecíamos muito bem, súplicas, por mais insistentes que fossem, o deixavam unicamente com mais ânimo para o pior. Eu vi os olhos de Severo marejaram ao som da voz dela. O mestre seguia subindo a escadaria sem demonstrar qualquer afeto. Então ela gemeu alto, com as mãos no ventre. Eu arregalei os olhos, Severo correu até ela, o mestre parou e se voltou para fitá-la.

― Você está bem?

― Severo, convença-o! Por favor!

― Ah, mulher - rosnou Snape revoltado -, cale-se ou vai perder a criança. Vou levá-la para seu quarto.

― Não, Severo - era a voz do mestre, vinda de trás dos dois -, deixe-a ai mesmo.

― Aq... Como?! - gaguejou Snape. - Deixá-la... aqui?! Seu filho...

― Severo, meu caro, eu sou Voldemort! Eu sou o único! - estava implícita a ordem. Snape se pôs de pé lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Aubrey.

― Milorde... - ela suplicou uma última vez ainda, as mãos apertando o próprio corpo, o sangue correndo pelas pernas.

― Implora para que a ouça. Vejam! - riu o mestre. - Mas ela não entende que não aceito discordâncias. Seguirei meu plano, com ou sem você, Aubrey - e voltou a subir a escadaria, deixando-nos sem poder fazer nada, ele a queria morta.

Eu não fui homem o suficiente para desacatá-lo. Nem mesmo Severo foi. Ele apenas pôs a mão sobre a boca, abafando o desespero e o choro, os olhos mantidos fechados a todo custo. Uma única coisa, porém, não podíamos impedir a nós mesmos de fazer: ouvir os gemidos cada vez mais abafados dela, que desapareciam em fiapos, juntamente à respiração e ao sangue.

Ó, dia fatídico! Dia da perdição. Carregarei comigo a maldição de ser eternamente malvado. Nem mesmo o próprio Deus poderá me absolver de tamanha crueldade que deixei acontecer. Hoje sei que jamais fui merecedor do amor daquela beldade. Que me adiantou desejar desesperadamente tal mulher se nada pude lhe dar? Nada poderia ainda que tivesse sido minha! Mais do que qualquer homem eu a quis, aspirei viver a seu lado... Todavia, jamais poderia satisfazê-la. Ela era muito! Mais que isso! Era o infinito, o impossível! O que ambicionava ia além de qualquer sonho mortal! A viver outra vida aprendi, enquanto vivi sob o sabor dela. Por Merlin, como sinto sua falta! Sinto, em suma, jamais ter espalhado ao mundo que foi minha, porque em um breve momento verdadeiramente foi!

O sonho se tornou realidade. A premonição dela foi sua sentença de morte. O bastardo também morreu, um pequeno consolo. Mas eu o servi. Pior! Eu o servi e venho pedir clemência ao inimigo dele, um homem cujos olhos vêm o que não está em sua frente, um homem que sabe que para sempre impregnada em mim estará a lembrança de que não mereço ser chamado de humano, e sim de monstro. Carregarei a morte por onde caminhar, jamais esquecerei que deixei inocentes morrer, e por tal irredimível ação, seguirei acreditando que nenhuma remissão posso merecer.

_But God I miss the girl and I'd go a thousand times around the world just to be closer to her than to me.  
But how I miss the girl and I'd go a million times around the world just to say she had been mine for a day._


End file.
